The Rise of The Falcon
by Birdfeather of SkyClan
Summary: Falconpaw is a normal StormClan apprentice, there's just one thing special about her. She is destined to be one of the greatest leader's of all time. But Falconpaw's destiny leads her to challenges normal cats could never face. But will she be able to?
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

**Storm Clan**

**Leader: **Claystar- large red-brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy: **Stonefang- gray tom with yellow eyes

**Medicine cat: **Moonshine- silver she-cat with white underbelly and blue eyes, Apprentice: Pumpkinpaw

**Warriors:**

Sorrelpool- brown she-cat with a white paw and green eyes, Apprentice: Volepaw

Hawktalon- brown tabby tom with long claws, Apprentice: Violetpaw

Fishtail- gray tom with red-brown tail

Grasstail- light brown tom with green eyes

Sparrowclaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes, Apprentice: Falconpaw

Mudtail- brown tom with hazel eyes

Lightningfoot- yellow-brown she-cat with a pure yellow paw

Riverwhisper- brown, black and silver she-cat with dark blue eyes

Blazetail- ginger tom with a fluffy tail

**Queens: **(she-cats nursing or expecting kits)

Crowsong- black she-cat with white underbelly and blue eyes, Mate: Fishtail

Gingerstripe- white she-cat with ginger stripes, Mate: Stonefang, kits: Greenkit, Snowkit, Firekit and Barkkit

**Apprentices: **(cats in training to become medicine cats or warriors)

Falconpaw- brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and hazel eyes

Violetpaw- light gray she-cat with violet eyes

Volepaw- brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Pumpkinpaw- orange tom with green eyes

**Kits:**

Greenkit- ginger tom with green eyes

Snowkit- white and gray she-kit with yellow eyes

Firekit- ginger she-kit with amber eyes

Barkkit- brown and gray tom with green eyes

**Elders:**

Smallfire- small ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Goosetail- brown and black tom with brown eyes

**Sun Clan**

**Leader: **Lionstar- golden tom with amber eyes

**Deputy**: Redstorm- ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Snowspots- brown she-cat flecked with white, Apprentice: Tawnytail

**Warriors:**

Windfoot- gray tom, Apprentice: Vinepaw

Darkpelt- pure black tom

Mousetail- small brown tabby she-cat

Dapplepelt- tortoiseshell she-cat, Apprentice: Briarpaw

Goldfang- Golden tom, Apprentice: Viperpaw

Aldersplash-brown and white she-cat with green eyes

Blackbranch- black tom with brown eyes

**Queens:**

Birdtail- brown tabby with amber eyes, Mate: Goldfang, kits: Berrykit, Thunderkit, Brightkit and Tigerkit

**Apprentices:**

Briarpaw- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Viperpaw- brown and black tom with yellow eyes

Vinepaw- ginger tabby tom

Tawnytail- pale brown she-cat

**Kits:**

Berrykit- golden tom with green eyes

Thunderkit- black she-cat with yellow eyes

Brightkit- brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

Tigerkit- ginger and black tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Lightfur- pale yellow she-cat

**Leaf Clan**

**Leader: **Adderstar- huge gray tom

**Deputy: ** Lizardfur- light brown tabby she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Branchlegs- tall brown tom with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Flowerstorm- gray she-cat spotted with brown, Apprentice: Wavepaw

Molenose- ginger tom with big nose

Liontooth- golden tom with brown eyes, Apprentice: Breezepaw

Brownpelt- brown tom with brown eyes, Apprentice: Windypaw

Lightningtail- golden she-cat with blue eyes and crooked tail

Sandystone- sandy brown tom

Prickleflower- brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Queens:**

Bramblefur- spiky furred brown she-cat, Mate: Molenose, kits: Thornkit, Birdkit

**Apprentices:**

Wavepaw- blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

Breezepaw- gray she-cat with green eyes

Windypaw- Black tom with ginger flecks

**Kits:**

Thornkit- ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

Birdkit- brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders:**

Smalltail- black and white tom with a stub tail

Thrushwing- gray she-cat with brown eyes


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, Thunderkit

The wind rustled through the trees of Storm Clan territory. Stonefang was assigning patrols we'll the excited squeals of his kits raced toward him and he was forced to delay. Their mother Gingerstripe was close behind them glancing apologetically at him. Under the biggest coolest tree two apprentices were playing a kit game; cat and mouse.

Falconpaw swiped at her sister Violetpaw with sheathed claws.

"Ha ha mouse!" Falconpaw mock-growled, "my clan will not go hungry tonight!"

"Oh no," Violetpaw purred, "woe is me, oh mighty forest cat!" She flopped on her back and closed her eyes. Falconpaw began to giggle and soon both Violetpaw and Falconpaw were laughing so loudly they must have heard her from the Leaf Clan camp. When Falconpaw opened her eyes, she found her mentor staring down at her, amusement in her eyes.

"Now I thought you were apprentices not kits," Sparrowclaw commented, "I must have been mistaken."

"N- no you weren't we're not kits." Falconpaw stuttered in surprise.

"Well than come with me, Fishtail is leading a patrol." Sparrowclaw ordered. "Violetpaw," Sparrowclaw said, turning to face Violetpaw, "Hawktalon needs you for training."

"Okay, Sparrowclaw." Violetpaw gushed and ran in the direction where battle training usually took place.

"Where are we patrolling?" asked Falconpaw.

"The Sun Clan border." Sparrowclaw responded.

"What happens if we run into another patrol?" Falconpaw asked.

"We walk by and don't say anything." Sparrowclaw said.

"What if they talk to us though?" pressed Falconpaw.

"We walk by and don't say anything." Sparrowclaw repeated indifferently.

"Who's on the patrol with us?" Falconpaw inquired.

"Can't stop asking questions can you?" Sparrowclaw asked in return, "good, I was exactly the same." Falconpaw sighed in relief. "We're going with Fishtail, Sorrelpool and Volepaw." Sparrowclaw answered.

"Ugh," mumbled Falconpaw under her breath.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Sparrowclaw.

"No," said Falconpaw quickly.

"Good. That's what I thought." Sparrowclaw responded. When they reached the center of camp She quickly saw Fishtail. His red-brown tail was easily visible in the crowd and had quite a contrast with the rest of his gray pelt. She ran over with Sparrowclaw close behind her.

"Greetings Falconpaw, Sparrowclaw." He said warmly.

"Greetings." Sparrowclaw meowed.

"Hi!" said Falconpaw loudly. The whole clan looked over. Falconpaw pinked and looked away, muttering "sorry," under her breath.

"It's okay," the reassuring voice of Sorrelpool met her ears. Falconpaw shuddered with what she knew would come next.

"Hi!" Volepaw mocked stepping toward her his eyes filled with mock enthusiasm. Sorrelpool cuffed him on the ears until he said sorry. Falconpaw couldn't understand how such a nice she-cat could have such a vile apprentice.

"Are we ready?" asked Fishtail who was leading the patrol. Mutters of "yes," came from the group. The closest way to the border was through the flat-lands. As the patrol ran across them Falconpaw heard the rush of wind against her fur and purred slightly. Her paws skidded when they reached the border and almost sent her over.

"Careful," hissed Sparrowclaw, "if a Sun Clan patrol saw that you would be crow food." Falconpaw nodded apologetically. They continued walking. Nothing happened for a while, and Falconpaw was getting bored. "I thought patrols were supposed to be interesting," she thought to herself when she heard a little squeal.

"It sounds like a vole or something." she thought to herself. She heard the squeal again. "Now that I think about it, it sounds like Vole_paw_." she thought and grinned. It wouldn't hurt to catch some prey for the new kits. Silently she slipped into stalking position. Remembering Sparrowclaw's most recent lesson she kept her tail just above the ground. She heard the squeal one last time. It was _definitely_ coming from the Storm Clan side of the border. Again the annoying squeal. She pounced. The felt something warm on her paws she bent down to deliver the killing bite, when she saw what it actually was. It was a black she-kit.

"Hi!" it squealed. So that was what it was saying. Falconpaw yowled in surprise.

"Falconpaw!" called Sparrowclaw in alarm, Fishtail looked concerned, Sorrelpool looked astonished even Volepaw looked a bit disgruntled.

"Oh Star Clan," Sparrowclaw began when she saw the kit. "_What _were you doing, Falconpaw?" she finished after a pause.

"I-I heard a squeal so I thought it was a mouse or a vole or something. So I pounced on it. I-It's a kit."

"Hi!" the kit squealed again.

"Well, where are you from kit?" asked Fishtail, shaking his head quickly. It was clear though, it smelled of Sun Clan so strong that Falconpaw wrinkled her nose.

"My name is Thunderkit," the kit began "I'm from Sun Clan. But my mother and littermates and everyone was mean to me because I was smaller than the other kits and couldn't play any games. I even heard my father talking to Lionstar about holding back my apprenticeship until Snowspots died, so I would be a medicine cat apprentice. So I thought I would be a loner, and ran away. That was when I met you. Can I be a warrior in your clan?"

"No," hissed Volepaw, "enemy cats are not welcome in Storm Clan." Falconpaw was less willing to judge. She noticed it was smaller than any other kit she'd ever seen, and she knew the fox-hearts of Sun Clan wouldn't like that. The Storm Clan cats grouped together talking in hushed whispers.

"It's so small, I bet it wasn't lying." whispered Falconpaw.

"I think it was," hissed Volepaw, "softie."

"Wanting to help kits is not softness, Volepaw," whispered Fishtail,

"I bet it won't remember Sun Clan at all." whispered Sorrelpool.

Sparrowclaw responded, "I think we should take it to camp and let Claystar decide." Every cat was forced into grudging silence, this was a good plan.

"Okay, Thunderkit, you said your name was, you are coming to camp with us. Our mighty leader Claystar will decide what happens to you." Falconpaw meowed.

"Okay." chirped Thunderkit. They resumed patrolling silently, praying to Star Clan that no Sun Clan patrol would show up. When they reached the border, they promptly ran into Stonefang.

"We need to see Claystar," Fishtail said calmly to the deputy. Stonefang ignored them. "How did the patrol go?" Stonefang asked mildly.

"That's what we need to see Claystar about!" meowed Falconpaw.

"Very well, she's in her den," responded Stonefang, still not completely sure what was going on. Falconpaw rushed toward the den with Thunderkit on her back Sparrowclaw and Volepaw were right behind her. They entered the den and found the red-brown leader finishing a mouse.

"Hello, Falconpaw," she meowed pleasantly, "What's that on your back?"

"Claystar! We were on border patrol, when we found this kit wanting to join our clan, she's from Sun Clan but she hated it there!" Falconpaw blurted out all at once. Claystar looked the kit over.

"She's a tiny kit," Claystar observed, "how old are you kit? One moon?"

"Wow, Storm Clan leader," Thunderkit said looking awed. She's a good actor if she's acting thought Falconpaw.

"Yes I'm Storm Clan leader, I repeat how old are you?" Claystar mewed.

"Three moons!" chirped Thunderkit. Claystar looked surprised but Thunderkit continued. "I'll be four moons soon!" she stated proudly. Claystar looked even more surprised.

"Then your almost as old as Gingerstripe's kits," Claystar concluded. "Very well, I will let the clan decide, if you stay, you will nurse with Crowsong, her last litter of kits will be born in about two moons." Falconpaw felt a pang of joy hearing her mother would be kitting so soon. "We must tell the clan," Claystar continued, "kit, stay with Falconpaw until I call you."

"Okay!" Thunderkit chirped, "I'm Thunderkit by the way."

Claystar smiled, "I'm Claystar, Good day." Falconpaw exited the den followed closely by Thunderkit. She nearly collided with Violetpaw before she reached the fresh-kill pile though.

"Hi Falconpaw!" Violetpaw meowed happily, "Hawktalon showed me a great battle move!" Falconpaw purred in delight, they'd made a promise to each other to teach each other moves that either of them learned. They would be warriors that much quicker.

"Show me," Falconpaw commanded puffing out her chest.

"Okay," Violetpaw began "If a cat jumps on you you do this." Violetpaw flopped on her belly and extended her claws and showed her teeth.

"Cool!" Thunderkit came to Falconpaw's side eyes flashing with excitement.

"Is that one of our kits?" Violetpaw asked Falconpaw staring at Thunderkit.

"No, I found her on patrol she wants to join the clan," Falconpaw responded calmly.

"Is she a loner or rogue or…." Violetpaw shuddered, "kittypet."

"She's neither, she's from Sun Clan, but she wants to join our clan," Falconpaw explained. Violetpaw smiled down Thunderkit.

"So you wanted to join the best clan in the whole forest?" She asked. Thunderkit nodded vigorously.

Violetpaw leaned close to Falconpaw and whispered, "She's so cute."

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet under highrock for a clan meeting!" Claystar boomed. Cats began to crowd under the highrock whispering to each other.

"Gingerstripe's kits are only five moons old, so it couldn't be an apprenticeship," whispered Lightningfoot.

"Falconpaw, Violetpaw or Volepaw haven't completed an assessment yet so it couldn't be a warrior ceremony," added Sparrowclaw.

"Most of our warriors are young, it couldn't be a retirement," responded Grasstail, who had just been made a warrior two moons ago. Falconpaw smiled, they didn't know about Thunderkit. Then Claystar began to speak.

"Storm Clan needs new warriors, and we are understand that helping kits is a vital principle even if it is not part of the warrior code," she began, "I have found a young kit wishing to join our clan, and I will let you decide, will Thunderkit, previously of Sun Clan join Storm Clan?" Shocked whispers filled the camp.

"A Sun Clan kit?" asked Hawktalon.

"Yes," Claystar responded. "All in favor of her leaving raise your left paw," Claystar commanded. To Falconpaw's disgust Volepaw, Gingerstripe and Hawktalon raised their paws. But no one else. Thunderkit was safe. "Now all cats in favor of Thunderkit, to join Storm Clan raise your left paw." Falconpaw promptly raised her left paw. So did all the rest of the clan. "Very well Thunderkit you are free to join Storm Clan if you wish. Your mother in this clan will be Crowsong, an experienced queen who's next kits will be born after you're an apprentice," Claystar announced, "Crowsong do you accept this role?"

"Yes," Crowsong meowed.

"Yay!" chirped Thunderkit.

"Thunderkit follow me, you will meet your denmates soon."

Thunderkit bounced along as Crowsong led her to the nursery. Falconpaw watched them leave and smiled.

"I don't know why but I trust that kit," she said to Violetpaw.

"Me too," her sister meowed.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Not so Bad After All

Greenpaw! Snowpaw! Firepaw! Barkpaw! Falconpaw cheered the new apprentices on with rest of the clan but secretly she felt sorry for Thunderkit. The kit was now alone in the nursery for the next moon. Falconpaw watched as Greenpaw touched noses with his mentor Stonefang, clearly proud to be the deputy's apprentice. Snowpaw touched noses with Mudtail, Firepaw with Lightningfoot and Barkpaw with Grasstail. Falconpaw knew it might not be long until she had her first apprentice, she had been progressing for the past two moons and Sparrowclaw kept hinting that it might not be long until her final assessment, but the biggest change was Volepaw. Sorrelpool finally seemed to be getting through to him. He still nagged her but it wasn't as hard. A moon ago crowfood would have burned in her throat if anyone had mentioned Volepaw being ready to become a warrior, now he seemed, better. She decided she'd visit the nursery, Sun Clan had been dropping hints that they would come 'visit' Thunderkit, and Falconpaw wanted to beat them to it. On her way she almost bumped into Pumpkinpelt. He had earned his medicine cat name after looking after Hawktalon when a rat bite got infected.

"Be careful," he scolded her as she proceeded to run past. He had become a bit more full of himself now but she wouldn't tell him.

"I will," she promised ran past. She skidded to a stop at the nursery.

"Falconpaw!" Thunderkit exclaimed running out to greet her, "Hi!"

"Hi," she greeted the kit who rushed inside the nursery. Falconpaw smiled, energetic as ever Thunderkit seemed three times bigger as when she had first met her.

"Crowsong, guess what? Falconpaw is here!" Thunderkit reported to Crowsong who was resting in a corner.

"Really? Hello Falconpaw," she meowed warmly stretching and walking toward her.

"Hi Crowsong," Falconpaw meowed, "How are you?"

"I'm good," assured Crowsong "and so is Thunderkit."

"Good," Falconpaw purred.

"Can we play cat and mouse?" asked Thunderkit bouncing up and down.

"Sure," Falconpaw purred, "which do you want to be?"

"Cat!" exclaimed Thunderkit immediately.

"Okay, ready, go!" yowled Falconpaw. They ran around in the nursery until Thunderkit jumped on Falconpaw and Falconpaw stopped. Thunderkit batted Falconpaw with her paws until Falconpaw flopped over purring.

"Again?" asked Thunderkit, eyes wide.

"No sorry, I gotta go," Falconpaw mewled.

"Okay," moped Thunderkit, "come back soon!"

"I will," Falconpaw promised. She left and was hungry, the energy worn out of her by playing cat and mouse. Volepaw approached the fresh kill pile at the same time as she did.

"Hi!" chirped enthusiastically Falconpaw still didn't understand how he thought that it wasn't old news. She growled and he turned.

"It's old news you know," she told him, "mocking me for saying hi so loudly."

"What?" he asked, seeing her bristle he understood, "Oh that, fleabrain." he muttered the last part under his breath but Falconpaw heard it anyway. She growled .

"The shocking part is that you didn't know you were a fleabrain," he teased. This cat could hold a joke for longer than she liked.

"I know you are but what am I?" she taunted. She saw his whiskers twitch and she relished in it.

"All I was wondering," he began anger in his voice, "is did you want to hunt, remember after we hunt for Crowsong and Thunderkit we get to eat ourselves."

"Oh," was all Falconpaw could say, he had been well intentioned, "Oh okay."

"Good," he responded, "let's find Claystar." Falconpaw thought about how weird it was to be walking with Volepaw like friends and not tormentors. She knew he had the right mentor. They were almost to Claystar when they saw Violetpaw .

"Hi Falconpaw!" she greeted, not even seeing Volepaw, "can I join whatever it is?"

"It's a hunting patrol," Volepaw informed her, cutting off Falconpaw as she was about to speak, "and fine."

"Cool!" Violetpaw chirped.

"You sound like Thunderkit," Falconpaw teased.

"And that's a bad thing because….." Violetpaw meowed and smiled.

"Good point," said Falconpaw and they continued walking. They didn't see Claystar, but they saw Stonefang organizing a border patrol.

"Stonefang!" Volepaw called, "can Falconpaw, Violetpaw and I be on a hunting patrol?" Stonefang looked at them and then nodded.

"You'll need a patrol leader and another warrior, Sorrelpool," he said turning to the she-cat, "you will lead a patol with these apprentices," he decided gesturing to them, "and Hawktalon, you will join them." he finished at last. The two warriors nodded , but Falconpaw wasn't sure they liked being assigned to a patrol built for apprentices. "We will hunt around the stream, voles and mice should be around there for a drink in this heat." Sorrelpool announced. The group nodded and went on. Hunting was good. Each of them had one piece of prey when Greenpaw burst into the clearing. "We need all warriors at camp! Sun Clan is attacking!" he yowled, for a moment everyone was in shocked silence, and then Hawktalon's voice broke the silence.

"What are you waiting for? MOVE!" he barked. The small group surged into the clearing to see all havoc break loose. Storm and Sun Clan cats clawing and biting all but one desperate looking she-cat pushing her way past Claystar. "I know she's here where is she!" It must have been Birdtail, Thunderkit's mother.

"She must be in the nursery!" Lionstar the leader of Sun Clan called.

"Let's go!" Redstorm, the Sun Clan deputy called. Falconpaw could only watch in horror as Sun Clan warriors ran towards the nursery, with no one but Gingerstripe, who was waiting for her next kits, to defend it. Falconpaw saw Volepaw and Violetpaw behind her and then she saw Crowsong guarding Thunderkit. The Sun Clan warriors surrounded her consulting.

"She won't move," whispered a tortoiseshell she-cat, "we'll have to kill her to get to Thunderkit."

"Have you no decency Dapplepelt," a Golden tom growled. Storm Clan warriors were starting to get up there was still a chance.

"We have to," Birdtail said in a matter-of-fact tone, "I need my kit." Lionstar nodded. Falconpaw saw the trees.

"Psst Violetpaw," Falconpaw whispered, "Look at those trees, if he climb them we could jump down from them on Sun Clan."

"But that's suicide," Volepaw protested.

"It might be our only chance at saving Crowsong and Gingerstripe," Violetpaw pointed out, "Do you want to be remembered as heroes or cowards?" That did it.

"I'm in," whispered Volepaw.

"Good," Falconpaw meowed, "let's go." Silently the small group crept up the tree . By now Storm Clan was fighting again, but losing. Falconpaw started counting the branches, fives branches to the top, four branches to the top, three , two,one. Then they were at the top. They looked down at the battlefield. "Ready?" asked Falconpaw.

"As ready as I'll ever be," responded Violetpaw. Volepaw just nodded. They jumped. Falconpaw landed where she had been aiming, right on Lionstar's head. She looked around Volepaw and Violetpaw were already clawing at their surprised opponents. She began hacking, slashing, clawing anything to end this the right way. Lionstar let out a moan and she knew it she should move on to another enemy. As she was running suddenly saw a massive black shape hurling toward her. Remember, remember she thought to herself what battle move would help her now against a tom three times her size? Then she remembered the day she had met Thunderkit the move Violetpaw had taught her, she flopped down and exposed her claws. The cat shrieked and she knew she had won before he hit her claws. Soon after Redstorm knew they were defeated when Lionstar slumped over.

"Retreat!" she bellowed. SunClan cats flooded out of the camp, Lionstar was carried on by two of the strongest warriors.

"We did it," whispered Volepaw. "You did Falconpaw!" he sounded shocked, Falconpaw couldn't blame him. That idea had been crazy, but yet it had worked. As Claystar approached she seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Falconpaw, Violetpaw and Volepaw," she began, "you made a reckless jump that could have ended in us losing three valuable apprentices and…. you saved queens and a kit for that you earned your warrior names." Claystar purred.

"R-really?" Falconpaw gasped, "yes!"

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a clan meeting!"

Claystar called, "we have apprentices ready to become warriors!"b The clan gathered around beneath highrock.

"This is so amazing." whispered Violetpaw, Falconpaw nodded.

"Volepaw come up here," Claystar meowed beckoning, "from this moment on you will be known Volewhisker, may you serve your clan well."

"I-I will Claystar," said Volewhisker happily. He stepped down beaming.

"Violetpaw come up here," Claystar meowed. Violetpaw did. "From this moment on you will be known as Viloletpool, may you serve your clan well."

"I will Claystar," Violetpool purred and joined Volewhisker.

"Falconpaw," Claystar beckoned, "from this moment on you will be known as Falconflight, may you serve your clan well."

"I will Claystar," Falconflight promised.

Volewhisker! Violetpool! Falconflight! The clan cheered. Hearing her new name chanted by her clanmates, and seeing her delighted look on Violetpool and Volewhisker's faces, she knew that despite the skirmishes of the past, she and Volewhisker would become great friends,


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, Windyleaves

Falconflight was jumping with excitement. Today Thunderkit would become an apprentice, this also marked the day that Crowsong would be kitting in one moon.

"Wake up!" she meowed prodding Violetpool. "Urgh, what is it Falconflight?" groaned Violetpool sleepily.

"Thunderkit's apprentice ceremony!" Falconflight almost yelled.

"Really?!" Violetpool responded fully awake now.

"Did you forget? Because Crowsong kits in one moon as well," meowed Falconflight, "and Claystar wants us on a dawn patrol."

"Really?" Violetpool asked suspiciously.

"All except for the dawn patrol," Falconflight admitted sheepishly.

"Well let's go on one anyway now that you woke me up," Violetpool meowed stretching. Falconflight nodded they walked out of the den. The sunlight was shining through the trees, making the camp glow. Falconflight saw a red brown she-cat organizing the dawn patrol.

"Claystar can we be on a patrol?" asked Violetpool.

"Yes," meowed Claystar, "patrol the Leaf Clan border and take Lightningfoot and Firepaw with you, Lightningfoot will lead the patrol, okay?" all the cats nodded.

"Let's go," Lightningfoot commanded and they walked out of camp. As the patrol made its way to the border Falconflight wondered how fast they'd have to move to make it in time for Thunderkit's apprentice ceremony. _It'll be okay, they know they have to hurry _she thought to herself as they reached the border. She immediatly saw that everything was wrong.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON OUR TERRITORY LEAFCLAN FLEA PELT!" yowled Lightningfoot. At first Falconflight didn't see him but then a tom emerged from the bush carrying a limp squirrel.

"I wasf jusft chafing dif," he meowed without dropping the squirrel, "If wasf inf Lf Clanf." The tom was black with ginger flecks she had seen him in a gathering once his name was Windypaw.

"I don't believe you," growled Lightningfoot, "Go back to LeafClan and leave the squirrel."

"If I don'f?" asked Windypaw rising to full height.

"Then we'll tear you into peices so small you'll look like that squirrel, apprentice," Lightningfoot growled. Windypaw put down the squirrel.

"I'm a warrior, my name is Windyleaves not apprentice, and this prey belongs to Leaf Clan." He was playing with fire, Lightningfoot was quick tempered and powerful. Also Sunhigh was getting closer and closer… _we need to go if we want to make it." _Falconflight thought anxiously.

"I don't care what your name is! Return the squirrel!" Lightningfoot hissed claws unsheathed.

"No!" Windyleaves bellowed, "It's Leaf Clan's!" Lightningfoot had had enough, she prepared to leap on Windyleaves and Windyleaves unsheathed and hissed.

"No!" It was Violetpool, "It's to early to shed blood." Falconflight agreed with Violetpool, but she wouldn't defend a warrior from another clan. Ever.

Lightningfoot hissed, "Very well," She withdrew her claws and turned to Violetpool, "if you dare say I shouldn't tell Claystar, I'll shred you with Windy-whatever his name is."

"Tell Claystar by all means!" Violetpool chirped.

"Let's just go," suggested Firepaw.

"Good idea," grumbled Lightningfoot. The patrol started to leave, but Violetpool stayed behind.

"I think I smell rabbit, I'll stay behind and catch it," Violetpool meowed. Lightningfoot flicked her ears but said nothing. Falconflight decided to stay with Violetpool, she had smelled nothing. Sure enough, Violetpool didn't go into a hunting crouch, she raced toward the border. Falconflight followed, but she had a sick feeling she already knew what Violetpool was doing. When she reached the border she found Windyleaves turning to back to his camp.

"Wait!" Violetpool called.

"Huh?" he meowed turning around, "Oh, it's you." He smiled and Violetpool blushed, Falconflight was crushed, _No no, this is all so wrong! _she thought, willing her sister to turn back. Instead the opposite happened.

"Yeah it's me, it was really brave how you stood up to Lightningfoot, I just wanted to say that," Violetpool gushed.

"Thanks," Windyleaves meowed, "you're pretty for a Storm Clan cat."

"Thanks!" Violetpool chirped.

"Meet me tomorrow at moonrise?" Windyleaves asked Violetpool. _No, say no, please please StarClan make her say no _Falconflight thought desperately.

"Yeah, okay," Violetpool responded happily.

"I gotta go, see you," Windyleaves responded and turned away, leaving Violetpool blushing. Falconflight couldn't take it anymore she emerged from with bushes and crashed into her sister leaving the clearing.

"Falconflight what are you doing here?" Violetpool gasped.

"What am _I _doing here?" Falconflight responded, "what are _you _doing here!"

"I...was...um...catching a squirrel…. no a rabbit! But if you don't let me go we'll be late for Thunderkit's apprentice ceremony!" Violetpool meowed. Falconflight was about to say something fiesty and annoying when her blood ran cold.

"Thunderkit's apprentice ceremony!" she yowled axiously. She ran across the plain and Violetpool caught up with her.

"So your not mad?" she asked hopefully.

"Go to your meeting but tell him you can't be together," Falconflight commanded while running.

"I can't!" Violetpool meowed.

"Yes you can and you will! I won't have my sister being a clan traitor!" Falconflight yowled.

"So your the boss of me now?" Violetpool asked, "I'll have his kits if I want to!" They ran on in silence, until they reached the clearing. The only one left there was Crowsong looking frantically for them.

"Oh there you were, I was so worried! What kept you, Thunderpaw was so upset!" she gushed and Falconflight's heart plummeted.

"We got stuck in thorns and had to spend time trying to get them out, who's Thunderpaw's mentor?" Falconflight improvised.

"Thunderpaw's mentor is Fishtail," Crowsong meowed sympathy in her eyes, "you might went to go see her."

"Yeah, Falconflight will go," Violetpool meowed. _Gee thanks, the one time I don't want to see Thunderpaw you force me to. _Thought Falconflight glaring at Violetpool.

"That sounds good," said Crowsong, "why don't you find the elder's tics today to make it up to Thunderpaw, Violetpool." Violetpool nodded glumly and walked off. While Falconflight trudged to the apprentice den wincing with each step as if she had gotten a thorn in her paw. When she poked her head into the apprentice den she saw Thunderpaw staring at her.

"Someone finally decided to show up," she meowed bitterly.

"Thunderpaw-" Falconflight began.

"So you remember my name!" Thunderpaw meowed in mock surprise, "funny how when it mattered you couldn't remember my existence!" she went back to moping. For a second Falconflight wanted to tell her all about Violetpool then realized she couldn't, was about to use the thorn excuse then realized she couldn't do that either.

"I hear Fishtail calling," said Thunderpaw after a long agonizing silence. She left in a haste and Falconflight went to find Volewhisker. She spotted him by the fresh-kill pile, and walked over.

"Hi," she meowed.

"Hi," he meowed back, "you look tired."

"I am, Thunderpaw hates me," Falconflight responded.

"Thunderpaw would never hate you," Volewhisker responded.

"Yes she does, I missed her apprentice ceremony because I had a fight with Violetpool," she meowed miserably.

"You still have me," Volewhisker meowed soothingly.

"I suppose you'll have to do," she meowed jokingly. He cuffed her on the ear with sheathed claws. The rest of the day went by relatively normal. At Moonrise she caught Violetpool on her way to LeafClan.

"Violetpool, wait!" Falconflight called.

"Yes?" Violetpool sounded annoyed and surprised.

"Before you leave, know I won't force you to do anything, I'm not clan leader," Falconflight meowed and Violetpool grinned, "_yet." _Falconflight finished. Violetpool grinned amusement flashing in her gaze. She licked Falconflight's cheek.

"Bossy fluff-brain," Violetpool muttered, but warmth let her gaze. Then she left Falconflight's sight.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, Tidekit and Nightkit

"Moonshine, Pumpkinpelt! Come quick!" Thunderpaw yowled. Both medicine cats ran out of their den panic in their eyes. The scream of a queen rang through the camp.

"Crowsong!" Moonshine yowled. Then she turned to Thunderpaw, "Get a stick," she ordered. Thunderpaw nodded. When they reached the nursery, Crowsong was lying on the ground. Fishtail, Falconflight, Violetpool and Gingerstripe were standing over her. Pumpkinpelt looked shocked.

"Is there usually that much blood?" he asked Moonshine once the kitting began.

"N-no," she stammered. Eventually through all the chaos one kit was starting to be born. A black and gray she-kit slid out and Falconflight began to lick her in earnest. Crowsong was very weak now and Fishtail was horrified.

"One more my sweet, and it will be done," he crooned to her. She smiled at him weakly. At last one more kit started to be born. Thunderpaw came in with a stick to gasp in horror at the blood stained leaves of the nursery. Finally the kit slid out and Thunderpaw began to lick him in earnest.

"Done! it's done! Your okay Crowsong!" meowed Fishtail desperately. Then he looked at Crowsong her eyes were glazed with pain. Fishtail whimpered slightly.

"Names….." Crowsong rasped, "name kits…" she pointed her tail at the she-kit. "Tidekit…." she rasped then pointed to the tom, "my last kit….." she breathed, "name him Nightkit." Then she shuddered and lay still.

"No!" Falconflight, Violetpool and Fishtail yelled in unison. Falconflight buried her nose in her mother's fur.

"I'm sorry," Pumpkinpelt meowed sadly. She hunts with StarClan now."

"No she doesn't!" Falconflight meowed defiantly. She started pressing on her mother's chest, trying to make her breathe. Finally she gave up and collapsed on the ground. Fishtail just stood there so shocked he was barely breathing then he fell sideways, without moving an inch to stop himself. Violetpool said nothing but stared at the ground and at the kits.

"They need a mother….." she whispered weakly.

"I'll do it," Gingerstripe meowed sounding stricken at her friend's sudden death. Fishtail shook himself and to Falconflight's surprised glared at his newborn son and daughter.

"They killed their real mother, they don't deserve another chance," he growled. Moonshine looked up from her littermate's body and stared at Fishtail dumbfounded.

"Every kit deserves a chance to live!" she gasped.

"They murdered a cat in their first moments of life! What kind of cats will they be?" he asked Moonshine glaring.

"They didn't murder Crowsong!" she growled.

"Yes they did! If they didn't then you and your lack of herbs did!" he growled. Moonshine hissed.

"Are you seriously blaming me!" Moonshine yowled, "I came as soon as Thunderpaw told me!" Fishtail seemed to notice this for the first time and turned on Thunderpaw.

"Yes.." he hissed. "It's your fault, I knew you were pathetic but I didn't think you'd kill my mate!" Thunderpaw was shocked and Fishtail unsheathed his claws and swiped. Falconflight got up and jumped in the way.

"You can't hurt Thunderpaw!" she growled.

"We have to bury her," meowed Pumpkinpelt after a while pointing at Crowsong's body. They all nodded numbly. The rest of the day for Falconflight was a blur. Cats murmering their grief to her, Violetpool and Fishtail. Volewhisker's comforting pelt pressed against her side. Claystar's memorial speech, the burial, the vigil. It was early morning the next sunrise when she became alert again.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around highrock for an announcement. As cats gathered Claystar began. "We are mourning for Crowsong a great friend and her loyal mate Fishtail has asked to join the elders early." She meowed, and Falconflight noticed he was sitting with Smallfire and Goosetail. "This request was granted," Claystar continued as StormClan cats called out Fishtail's name, "and Thunderpaw will need a new mentor, Riverwhisper, you are loyal, brave and compassionate warrior, you will mentor Thunderpaw." All the cats chanted Thunderpaw's name as she touched noses with Riverwhisper. "The cats attending the gathering tonight," Claystar continued, "are: Fishtail, Smallfire, Goosetail, Falconflight, Violetpool, Volewhisker, Riverwhisper, Thunderpaw, Moonshine, and Greenpaw, you are dismissed." Falconflight smied at Thunderpaw who turned away. Falconflight watched sadly, normally she would be happy to go to a gathering. After all that had happened a gathering with Windyleaves was not at all ideal. She sighed unhappily and saw Greenpaw walking toward Violeltpool. Thunderpaw walked away staring at Violetpool.

"Hi!" Greenpaw meowed to Violetpool.

"Hi," Violetpool meowed. _Maybe Greenpaw will Violetpool's mate instead of Windyleaves, he certaintly likes her. _Falconflight hoped, as she listened to Violetpool and Greenpaw talking.

"I have really nice SunClan friends, do you want to meet them at the gathering?" Greenpaw asked.

"No thank you, I have a friend in LeafClan I'd like to talk to," Violetpool meowed cooly. _If only she liked him back, _thought Falconflight sadly.

"I'll visit your SunClan friends Greenpaw," Thunderpaw meowed padding up to him.

"Er…. thanks Thunderpaw," but he looked disappointed staring after Violetpool. Falconflight decided to leave. She found Volewhisker and padded up to him.

"Why don't we visit the nursery, despite what Fishtail says those kits are innocent," Volewhisker said when he saw her. Falconflight nodded she had nearly forgotten the one positive thing out Crowsong's death, Tidekit and Nightkit. When she walked in the nursery she and Volewhisker meowed hello to Gingerstripe and crouched beside the kits. To her great surprise she found Tidekit had opened her eyes. They were a striking blue.

"You have beautiful siblings Falconflight," Gingerstripe purred.

"Falconflight?" Tidekit squeaked.

"Yes Tidekit, this is your sister Falconflight and her friend Volewhisker." Gingerstripe meowed.

"Good, still have family!" Tidekit squeaked excitedly.

"You have other family Tidekit, another sister named Violetpool…" Volewhisker was about to say, "and a father Fishtail," but Falconflight signaled him not to. To Falconflight's delight Nightkit opened his eyes right then. They were a magnificent blue that reminded Falconflight of Crowsong so strongly she thought her mother might still be standing in the room with her.

"Nightkit?" Tidekit squeaked.

"Who are you?" Nightkit squeaked looking at Tidekit then Gingerstripe and then at Falconflight and then at Volewhisker.

"I'm Tidekit, your family, and this is Falconflight, she's also your family and this is Volewhisker her friend! And this is-" Tidekit began to ramble on addressing everyone is the nursery until Gingerstripe put her tail gently on Tidekit's mouth.

"I'm Gingerstripe, your foster mother Nightkit," Gingerstripe meowed.

"What foster?" Nightkit asked.

"It means your real mother died," Gingerstripe meowed sadly.

"What?" Tidekit and Nightkit cried in unison.

"Your real mother was a cat named Crowsong, she looked exactly like you Nightkit," Falconflight meowed softly her meow breaking.

"What about our father?" Tidekit asked.

"He….he…." Falconflight couldn't bring herself to say the words _doesn't love you. _Instead she said, "I don't know where he is." The kits just nodded though neither looked pleased.

"I want to be just like my mother!" Tidekit decided.

"And I want to be like my father! I bet he was great warrior!" Nightkit squeaked. _No you don't want to be like your father, trust me you don't. _Thought Falconflight sadly.

"No I want to be great warrior!" Tidekit decided, "like Falconflight!" Falconflight's heart warmed.

"And I'll be like Volewhisker! Leader before you!" Nightkit decided. The kits soon began to argue about who would be leader first. Falconflight and Volewhisker just stared at each other purring.

"They want to be like us," breathed Falconflight.

"Let's just hope we never do that to each other," Volewhisker grunted seeing Tidekit and Nightkit pounce on each other again and again to small to do any harm. Violetpool met up with Falconflight as they walked out of the den.

"Urgh Greenpaw won't stop following me!" Violetpool grunted, "he's convinced I should see his SunClan friends, even though Thunderpaw's told him a hundred times she'll go if he'll stop annoying me!"

"He likes you," purred Volewhisker, "nothing wrong with that."

"I think Thunderpaw likes him!" Violetpool meowed quietly. Falconflight let out a mrrow of amusement and smiled at her sister. _This is good, let's keep life like this_ she thought but soon was jolted from her thoughts when Grasstail came running up into the camp.

"It's Fishtail! He's dead!" Grasstail yowled.

"What?" asked Falconflight she didn't believe him, she couldn't.

"I-in the gorge," Grasstail stuttered, I was hunting with my apprentice and I-I saw him he said he wanted to be with Crowsong, I thought he was just sharing grief like he had done before, b-but-"

"He's dead?" Falconflight whispered.

"Yes, he's dead," Grasstail whispered. _No, No! He can't be dead I can't have lost both my parents in two sunrises! _she thought desperately. Claystar hopped up to highrock and called a meeting.

"Fishtail, a worthy warrior is dead, in the matter of the gathering Grasstail will go in his stead, we will mourn for him when we return and Lightningfoot, Hawktalon and Grasstail will remove his body from the gorge so we can bury him like a warrior should, that is all." _I miss you Fishtail, I can't believe you would leave me and Violetpool alone like that, I should hate you…. but I miss you_.

"Come," Claystar meowed, "it's time for the gathering Falconflight."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, The Gathering

Falconflight followed her clan into the gathering clearing at sat near StormClan warriors. She decided to visit SunClan warriors. She hadn't talked to them since the battle where she had gotten her warrior name. It had been five moons so she decided to let it go. She found Greenpaw talking to Thunderpaw.

"These are my friends, Berrypaw, Brightpaw and Tigerpaw," he meowed. Thunderpaw just stood there.

"These are my littermates," she whispered to him looking stricken.

"Thunderpaw!" her sister Brightpaw and her brother Tigerpaw touched noses with her, but Berrypaw just stood there sneering.

"Finally found a warrior stupid enough to make you their apprentice?" he asked. Thunderpaw bristled.

"My mentor is great!" she boasted.

"And who is this mouse-brain?" asked Berrypaw. Tigerpaw bristled.

"There's a truce Berrypaw, be nice make friends," he hissed.

"Thunderpaw is a traitor!" Berrypaw complained.

"Be nice!" A taller cat came from behind them.

"Riverwhisper!" Thunderpaw meowed happily.

"Who is a mouse-brain?" the tortoiseshell she-cat asked.

"No one," Berrypaw muttered. Riverwhisper walked away and Brightpaw, Tigerpaw and Berrypaw walked away.

"Falconflight!" A LeafClan warrior walked over.

"Wavesong!" Falconflight called. The blue-gray she-cat dipped her head to Falconflight and then started talking.

"We have new kits! Flowerstorm kitted two beautiful kits, a tom and a she-kit!"

"That's wonderful, StormClan has new kits too. What are the names?" Falconflight meowed thinking of how playful and small Thunderpaw had been.

"Birchkit for the tom and Spotkit for the she-cat," Wavesong purred.

"Is Spotkit spotted?" asked Falconflight.

"Yes! She has even more spots than her mother! Birchkit has the exact pelt of his father, but with a long tail like Flowerstorm, they haven't even opened their eyes!"

"Who's their father?" Falconflight asked, Wavesong seemed to love to talk about the kits.

"Brownpelt!" He always brings them honey even though Branchlegs has told him a million times not to raid the store!" She let out a mrrow of amusement, Falconflight didn't, wishing that Tidekit and Nightkit could have such happy birth.

"Our new kits names are Tidekit and Nightkit, Tidekit is black with a gray underbelly and tipped tail and Nightkit is the same but with white not gray, they're my siblings!" she tried to purr but couldn't.

"Aren't you happy?" Wavesong sounded confused.

"My mother died giving birth," she meowed sadly. Wavesong just stroked Falconflight's flank with her tail, the two cats sat in silence until the clan leaders began to talk.

"StormClan is thriving, we have two new kits; Nightkit and Tidekit! However we have lost two cats; a queen Crowsong and an elder, Fishtail." Murmurs of sorrow filled the clearing, as well as confusion, for no one had known Fishtail was elder. More apologies went to Falconflight and she didn't really pay attention.

"SunClan is thriving as well one of our elders, Lightfur has died of greencough and Mousetail has taken her place.

"Mousetail! Mousetail!" The clans cheered.

"We have a new warrior as well, please welcome Briarleaf!''

"Briarleaf! Briarleaf! Briarleaf!" The clans called and Falconflight saw a young she-cat looking around, eyes shining.

"LeafClan is also doing well," meowed Adderstar, "we have two new kits Spotkit and Birchkit, prey is running well and we have been fighting twoleg dogs who keep killing our squirrels! That is all."

"Gathering dimissed!" called Claystar and cats started to leave. It was a fine night to sit vigil, the sky was clear and it wasn't windy. But the air of sadness made it seem stuffy and stormy. When the light of dawn shone in the sky, Falconflight stood up and stretched.

"If you excuse me I'm going to sleep for the next moon," she meowed sleepily once she was sure the vigil was over.

"No actually, I want Blazetail to lead a patrol, you Mudtail, Snowpaw and Hawktalon will go with you," Stonefang meowed. Falconflight groaned softly but nodded. Blazetail nodded as well and signaled the cats to follow him.

"We're going to the LeafClan border," he meowed.

"Have you started preparing for your assessment?" Falconflight asked Snowpaw.

"Yeah, it's in about a moon," she meowed happily.

"So Gingerstripe's kits will be born after you're a warrior," Falconflight observed.

"Yes they'll be so cute," purred Snowpaw.

"Hey tweety birds! Heads up we're at the border!" Hawktalon growled.

"No we're not!" Falconflight meowed looking up.

"You were do believe me," he growled, "you weren't aware of the surroundings." _Poor Violetpool, she had him as a mentor _Falconflight thought. When they did reach the border no cat was there.

"They at least thought not to get up now," Falconflight muttered.

"Irresponsible fleabags," Hawktalon muttered. Blazetail just shrugged.

"Mudtail, Falconflight mark the border. The rest of us will return to camp." Blazetail meowed. Mudtail and Falconflight marked the border and they followed the rest of the patrol back to camp.

"Gingerstripe's kitting!" Firepaw ran into Snowpaw, eyes wide. By the time they reached the nursery Gingerstripe was crouched over two beautiful kits, two she-cats. One was brown with white paws and a white tipped tail. The other was pure silver.

"Silverkit for the silver one and Eaglekit for the brown and white one," Gingerstripe purred sleepily. Silverkit opened her mouth and yawned. Eaglekit prodded her sister as she moved over slowly. Falconflight purred.

"You have siblings," Falconflight purred to Snowpaw who was still beside her.

"Yeah," she purred.

"They're beautiful!" purred Violetpool who had entered the nursery.

"Does this mean we can play with them?" asked Nightkit who had bravely left where he and Tidekit were positioned.

"Not yet," Stonefang meowed sternly, "once they open their eyes."

"But that could take _forever_," Tidekit mewled.

"You opened your eyes the sunrise after you were born, so did Nightkit," Falconflight meowed.

"But that's long!" complained Nightkit.

"No it's not," meowed Stonefang sternly. He gave the kits a look that signifies the end of discussion. Tidekit nodded and pushed Nightkit until he nodded.

"I'll hunt," Falconflight volunteered, she loved new kits. As she left the nursery she found Volewhisker giving a mouse to Smallfire. As she walked away he walked over to Falconflight.

"Falconflight wait!" he meowed.

"What?" Falconflight asked.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Hunting for Eaglekit and Silverkit," meowed Falconflight.

"Who are Eaglekit and Silverkit?" asked Volewhisker.

"Gingerstripe's new kits," meowed Falconflight, amusement flashing in her gaze.

"Gingerstripe kitted?" Volewhisker asked.

"Yes, mouse-brain, Gingerstripe kitted," Falconflight meowed.

"Can I hunt with you?" Volewhisker asked after a pause.

"Sure," Falconflight meowed, "do you want to bring Violetpool or Thunderpaw?" she asked.

"No, just us," decided Volewhisker quickly.

"Okay," Falconflight meowed. When they had reached flat land Falconflight scented mouse. She dropped into a stalking position and was just about to pounce when….

"Falconflight!" Volewhisker jumped in front of her.

"What?" she asked bristling, the mouse ran away. "I had that!" she hissed.

"Falconflight I'm sorry-" began Volewhisker.

"It's okay, but I was in a hunting crouch, couldn't you see that? Let me see if I can find something else," she meowed briskly, tasting the air.

"Thrush!" she meowed and walked toward the trees.

"Falconflight, I didn't come here to hunt I wanted to ask you something," Volewhisker meowed.

"I told you I was here to hunt, but what did you want to ask me?" Falconflight ask, she could here the bird chirping now, and she knew Gingerstripe liked thrush she crouched down and prepared to make a successful kill….

"Will you be my mate Falconflight?" Volewhisker asked suddenly. Falconflight had just pounced but now fell after losing concentration, the thrush flew away but she didn't notice.

"What?" she asked, she must not have heard him right.

"Will, will you be my mate, Falconflight?" Volewhisker asked again nervously. Falconflight didn't know what to say. She hadn't thought about having a mate at all. _There's no one else I like more, he's always there. But I always thought of him as a friend, but-but I-I like Volewhisker_. When Falconflight admitted it she realized how much she meant, ever since he had stopped torturing her.

"Yes," she breathed quietly.

"Really?" Volewhisker asked.

"Yes!" This time she almost yowled it. They walked to camp together happily, the thrush lived to chirp another sunrise.

**Okay I'm really sorry about the the problems in this chapter earlier. ****So what do you think of FalconXVole? I need suggestions for Firepaw and Snowpaw's warrior names, so please review what you think! - Brightstorm**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi FanFiction readers, as you might have noticed I changed my pen name, and I am now ****Birdfeather of SkyClan!**** I am sorry about confusion with the last chapter, FanFiction was buggy for me. Anyway here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 6, Trust

_Time Skip…._

"Greenclaw! Barkpelt! Snowshine! Firefur!" The clan called out. Thunderpaw watched them eyes wide. When Violetpool and Falconflight moved closer to her to get a better view of the new warriors, Thunderpaw hissed and moved away. _It's been moons, I've said I'm sorry every day! What more does she want!" _Falconflight wondered.

"Falconflight?" Violetpool asked prodding her sister with her tail.

"What!?" Falconflight asked, snapping out of her momentary zone out.

"Windyleaves and I became mates last night!" she purred.

"That's um...great?" Falconflight meowed.

"Look, I know you don't support it but can you please try to pretend to be happy for me?" Violetpool asked pleadingly.

"I'm sorry it's just… does he want kits?" Falconflight asked.

"Not yet!" meowed Violetpool.

"Do you think he will?" pressed Falconflight.

"I don't know maybe…" Violetpool sighed.

"Would you?" asked Falconflight alarm flashing in her eyes as Violetpool stopped to think.

"I think I would," she admitted.

"They'd be half-clan though," Falconflight reminded her.

"So?" Violetpool asked.

"So? So?! So they'd be outcasts if anyone found out!" Falconflight whispered harshly. Violetpool looked like she'd forgotten.

"Have you ever gotten it into your small mind that I don't care!" Violetpool hissed, "I came to tell you good news and what do I get? This!"

"Have you ever gotten it into your small mind that being mates with a LeafClan cat isn't good news!" Falconflight spat.

"Whatever, just promise me one thing," Violetpool's voice suddenly stopped containing anger.

"What?" asked Falconflight, surprised at the sudden change of mood.

"If there are kits, don't tell the clan who the father is," Violetpool meowed.

"O-of course," meowed Falconflight shocked.

"Thanks," Violetpool meowed plainly and walked away. _Does she really think I would tell the clan? Does no one trust me? _Falconflight wondered desperately. She decided she would visit the nursery, Sparrowclaw had moved in expecting Hawktalon's kits and she needed someone who still liked her.

"Sparrowclaw, Gingerstripe, Tidekit, Nightkit, Eaglekit, Silverkit?" asked Falconflight looking into the nusery.

"Present, present, here, here, sleeping and also sleeping," Gingerstripe meowed quietly. Falconflight saw Eaglekit and Silverkit sleeping near her belly. _They're so cu- _she was cut from her thoughts when Nightkit and Tidekit barreled into her. They were about as old as Thunderpaw had been when she joined the clan. Thinking about the first time she met Thunderpaw Falconflight felt a pang of loneliness. _She's changed, she used to be so forgiving and sweet…. now she barely talks to anyone and hisses at Violetpool, _ Falconflight thought sadly. Then she felt a kit paw hitting her in the flank.

"Falconflight… Falconflight….." Nightkit kept on hitting her with his paw.

"What do you want?" she purred.

"She's back!" Tidekit squeaked.

"We want to play badger ride!" yowled Nightkit.

"Ssh…" Gingerstripe meowed turning to Nightkit and Tidekit.

"Okay, but I think we have to go outside," Falconflight whispered. Gingerstripe gave her a grateful nod and Falconflight took the kits out of the nursery.

"Who wants to be first?" Falconflight asked.

"Both of us!" Tidekit and Nightkit flung themselves on Falconflight and she fell to the ground.

"You're too big for the both of you," Falconflight gasped getting up and shaking off the energetic kits.

"Okay then me!" meowed Tidekit.

"No me!" complained Nightkit. Both kits started to tussle on the ground.

"Ha ha!" Nightkit yowled as he pinned down Tidekit, "I get the first badger ride!"

"In your dreams!" hissed Tidekit playfully.

"Actually Tidekit, I think Nightkit got you there," purred Falconflight.

"Yay! I get the badger ride! I get the badger ride!" Nightkit hooted. Thunderpaw emerged from the apprentice's den at the sudden noise.

"It's okay Tidekit, you'll get the next ride," Falconflight meowed kindly, but she was looking at Thunderpaw.

"Yeah, and you can practice some battle moves with me, so you'll win next time!" Thunderpaw purred to the tiny kit.

"Yay!" Tidekit meowed and scampered next to Thunderpaw. Thunderpaw looked at Falconflight and smiled weakly, before Tidekit broke the moment by jumping in front of Thunderpaw.

"So what are we gonna learn, what? what? what? what!?" Tidekit asked excitedly. Thunderpaw turned to focus on Tidekit and Nightkit jumped on Falconflight's back.

"Ride evil badger! Ride!" He yowled, "All around camp!" Falconflight started to romp around camp, Nightkit squealing in delight. "Faster! Faster!" he yowled until he was flung off her back and landed on Moonshine, who was leaving with Pumpkinpelt to collect herbs.

"Falconflight! Be careful!" Moonshine hissed in surprise.

"Sorry! He asked for it!" Falconflight meowed guiltily. Moonshine looked skeptical but when she turned to Nightkit she saw what Falconflight meant.

"Okay, but Falconflight, you should know better than to listen to kits!" Moonshine meowed. Falconflight turned her gaze to Nightkit who shrank away guiltily.

"I bet your sister is much more responsible," she commented affectionately.

"No I'm responsible! I will be responsible! I'll beat Tidekit!" the black and white kit promised.

"Okay… but you have to prove it to me," she meowed.

"Okay!" Nightkit agreed, "now ride badger!" Falconflight continued until they reached camp. Nightkit jumped off and Tidekit recieved a badger ride. Even Silverkit and Eaglekit came out and begged to play. Silverkit asked first, so the first badger ride went to her, Eaglekit was very unhappy.

"But I'm just as good as her!" Eaglekit whined.

"She asked first," Gingerstripe explained.

"It doesn't matter!" hissed Eaglekit.

"I promise you'll get a badger ride!" Sparrowclaw meowed.

"Fine!" Eaglekit stormed and watched angrily as Silverkit squealed in delight. After Silverkit's ride, Falconflight was about to give Eaglekit a ride when Stonefang appeared.

"Falconflight, you have spent all day with the kits, and it's time you acted like a warrior, you can lead a hunting patrol with Firefur, Riverwhisper, Thunderpaw and Grasstail."

"But Eaglekit-" Falconflight protested and Eaglekit looked outraged.

"I want a turn!" Eaglekit complained.

"Later my sweet, warriors must patrol," Stonefang meowed.

"But I want it now! And I want a mouse!" Eaglekit shrieked.

"You'll have a badger ride after Falconflight comes back, and you may certaintly have a mouse," Stonefang meowed.

"Good," Eaglekit meowed. Falconflight, followed by Eaglekit left the nursery.

"Where's Riverwhisper and Thunderpaw?" Falconflight asked Sorrelpool when she couldn't find them in camp.

"Out helping Moonshine find catmint," the senior warrior meowed.

"Okay thanks!" Falconflight meowed. As she went to through the forest to find them she smelled something weird. _Fox! _Falconflight started to walk away when she heard growling and turned slowly. A large fox was snarling at her. To make matters indefinitely worse, she heard a kit shriek from behind her. _Eaglekit! The mouse-brain must have really wanted that badger ride… _But Falconflight knew she had more important things to do than scold Eaglekit. She turned to the fox, it snarled and reared up. Falconflight pushed it forward knocking it off of it's legs, it got up and clawed her shoulder, she shrieked in pain and fell back. The fox stood over her, black eyes glittering, _StarClan help me… _Falconflight jumped to the side and dug her claws in, the fox screeched and sent her flying, she landed on her feet. The fox could tell she was weak and advanced closer, the glint in it's eyes malicious. All Falconflight could hear was the own rise and fall of her chest. The fox snapped it's jaws an inch from her face, _will this be the last thing I ever see? No! _With a sudden burst of desperate energy she shot forward, catching the fox off guard, the slashed her claws all along its side, whimpering it ran off. Eaglekit walked up to her and she hissed at the mouse-brained kit.

"Can I have a badger ride now?" asked Eaglekit timidly. Falconflight knew she should feel sorry for this kit, seeing a fox almost kill a warrior so young, but she couldn't. Her shoulder was burning her head hurt, she had nearly _died _and all this mouse-brained kit could think about was a badger ride?

"No! I have news, you can't ever have a badger ride! EVER!" she stormed. Eaglekit's yellow eyes widened and then hardened in anger.

"I didn't mean for you to get attacked! GINGERSTRIPE I'M HURT!" she yowled, within seconds a patrol had reached Eaglekit.

"A kit out of camp! Someone must have brought her here!" hissed Blazetail. Then they saw Falconflight and took in the stench of the fox.

"Did Falconflight bring you here?" asked Greenclaw. Eaglekit paused and turned to Falconflight.

"No one will trust you," she mouthed and Falconflight's eyes widened.

"No! You can't! I didn't!" Falconflight mouthed back. Eaglekit shook her head and turned to the patrol.

"Yes."

**I really hated Eaglekit in this chapter, and what do you think Thunderpaw's problem is? Is she still mad about the apprentice ceremony, or is it something else? Review to let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi guys sorry for not updating for a long time with a cliff hanger, but I was having writers block with this**** chapter and FanFiction was buggy, I hope this is good enough for the wait!**

"I-I didn't, I promise!" Falconflight protested.

"Blazetail, Sorrelpool prevent her escape," Stonefang hissed.

"But I didn't!" Falconflight meowed.

"Then we shouldn't find you guilty should we?" Sorrelpool hissed. Eaglekit was sitting there doing her best to look pitiful.

"I'm sorry I caused you stress," Eaglekit squeaked.

"It's okay, Eaglekit it wasn't your fault." As they reached camp Gingerstripe hurled herself at Falconflight.

"You tried to kill my kit! How could you!" she hissed but was hauled off Falconflight by Volewhisker.

"She could be innocent, and you could have hurt a warrior!" he hissed.

"But she could be guilty!" retorted Gingerstripe. Silverkit peered out of the den.

"Guilty?" To Falconflight's surprise the angry voice belonged to Thunderpaw.

"She's not guilty!" the next voice belonged to Riverwhisper.

"We can't know for sure unless I inspect Eaglekit for injuries and fox scents," Pumpkinpelt meowed matter-of factly.

"Falconflight, come with me," the voice of Claystar was final. Falconflight followed the red-brown she-cat into the leader's den.

"Falconflight, we have a problem, today you may or may not have tried to murder an innocent kit in cold blood," Claystar meowed.

"Claystar, how could I have known about the fox?" Falconflight asked angrily.

"That is a good point, however there is the word of Eaglekit to incorporate," Claystar.

"She's a kit! An annoying kit!" Falconflight screeched.

"Your latest comment doesn't help your case," Claystar meowed calmly.

"I didn't I promise!" Falconflight hissed.

"Well what did you do?" Claystar asked. Falconflight told her everything about the fox and Eaglekit. She watched as Claystar seemed to contemplate what to say.

"Interesting Falconflight, I will think about what you have said, we have a full discussion about it tomorrow. However until then, I cannot have a potential murderer among my clanmates, so until then you must sleep outside the camp.

"What? Claystar I didn't do anything!" Falconflight hissed.

"I don't know that Falconflight, and until I can make my decision you have to stay away from your clanmates. Volewhisker, Violetpool and Thunderpaw will escort you out, as I know you'll miss them."

"Erm thanks," Falconflight meowed. Claystar summoned Volewhisker, Violetpool and Thunderpaw all three looked beaten and angry. As they left angry mutters of, "kit murderer" and "traitor" filled the air. Falconflight just glared down at her paws. As soon as they exited Volewhisker walked toward her.

"I love you," he meowed, "I'll get you out of this."

"I love you too," Falconflight meowed weakly. He licked her cheek and walked toward the camp. Violetpool dipped her head sadly and walked away. Thunderpaw motioned for Volewhisker to leave.

"I need to talk to Falconflight," she meowed plainly. Volewhisker looked confused and slightly angry but walked away. Falconflight looked at Thunderpaw, confused.

"Erm what is it Thunderpaw?" asked Falconflight

"Hi," Thunderpaw meowed nervously.

"Uh hi," Falconflight meowed.

"S-sorry," Thunderpaw muttered.

"Huh?" Falconflight asked, this conversation wasn't going anywhere.

"F-for ignoring you," Thunderpaw muttered.

"It's okay, but why did you do it? Do you still hate me?" Falconflight asked.

"No, I don't think I ever _hated _you, I just feeling betrayed for a few days, and after that it was just... I'm not going to tell you," Thunderpaw meowed.

"Please tell me," Falconflight pressed.

"I-I can't it's embarrassing," Thunderpaw meowed looking at her paws.

"Please, don't you trust me?" Falconflight pressed. They locked eyes for a moment and then Thunderpaw spoke.

"Do you think Greenclaw likes me? Please tell the truth," Thunderpaw asked.

"As a friend, but I don't think he wants you as a mate," Falconflight meowed. Thunderpaw sighed. Then she growled slowly.

"He likes Violetpool doesn't he?" growled Thunderpaw.

"Yes," Falconflight admitted.

"I knew it! Does she like him?" she hissed leaning closer to Falconflight.

"No," Falconflight meowed confidently. Thunderpaw looked happy and then turned to Falconflight.

"Do you think Greenclaw might like in the future?" Thunderpaw asked finally.

"No promises," Falconflight meowed.

"I guess that's better than Violetpool and Greenclaw being true loves or something," Thunderpaw meowed sadly. They sat there Falconflight almost forgot about everything that was happening. She felt the bond between her and Thunderpaw returning.

"I think you should go, Gingerstripe would hate me if I kept and 'innocent apprentice' from returning," Falconflight meowed finally. Thunderpaw hissed.

"I'll help you Falconflight, and so will Riverwhisper. She's Fishtail's sister you know," Thunderpaw meowed.

"It's okay, I'm not worried," Falconflight lied.

"Sure you're not," Thunderpaw meowed sarcastically but began to walk away. Falconflight sighed and returned to her flimsy den.

"They spared no trouble making this," she growled. When she prodded it with her paw it toppled over. _I sure hope they find some evidence soon. _Falconflight thought angrily. _Eaglekit! She did this! _Falconflight thought. She could hurt the kit, she wasn't a kit murderer even though some cats thought she was.

"Falconflight!" Stonefang hissed.

"What, are you here to call a me 'kit killer' too?" she asked the deputy.

"As much as I would love to kill you for endangering my daughter, I am not here to deal out punishments _yet. _I need to show me where the fox was," Stonefang spat.

"Calm down I'll show you," Falconflight hissed. When they reached the tree where she had seen the fox she stopped Stonefang. "Here is where Eaglekit's scent ends," she meowed. Pointing to a shrub at the far end of the scene. Stonefang checked and then nodded.

"So it does," he admitted grudgingly.

"And here is where my scent ends," Falconflight meowed pointing to the still bloody tree she had fell against.

"So it does," Stonefang meowed.

"Do you smell any of Eaglekit's scent between my scent after I showed you the end of Eaglekit's scent?" Falconflight asked finally making her fur lie flat.

"No," Stonefang growled.

"Then how could I have went to hurt Eaglekit? If Eaglekit didn't even go near the fox?" There was a long silence until Stonefang just nodded.

"Your right, I'm sorry but if you ever go near my daughter again I will…" Stonefang began.

"Oh believe me I won't go near Eaglekit if I have say about it," grumbled Falconflight.

"Good," Stonefang meowed curtly. _Will he lie? Will he tell Claystar I hurt Eaglekit just to help her? No he won't he can't he's deputy, just because my clan doesn't trust me doesn't mean I can't trust my clan. _Falconflight thought, but she wondered if she really meant it. The cats who she would have died to protect had just accused of them of trying to kill them, could she trust them if they thought they couldn't trust her. _Your being mouse-brained _she thought, but she couldn't help wondering _am I really? _The next cat who came was Crowsong's sister Moonshine, the medicine cat of StormClan.

"I just wanted you to know that there was no fox scent on Eaglekit, and no wounds, no marks on her scruff or anything. I now support you," Moonshine mewed.

"Gee thanks," Falconflight grunted.

"There is no way they'll banish you you know," Moonshine meowed plainly.

"I bet half the camp would say vice versa."

"You should trust your clanmates."

"My clanmates got me into this."

"And they'll get you out," Moonshine's mew was firm. The sun was setting as Moonshine walked away. Falconflight stretched and prepared to hunt she stalked her prey into a corner and caught the mouse. She ate in silence, she decided she didn't like to be alone, she missed the squeals of the kits and the gentle talk of the warriors, even Thunderpaw groaning about how many tics she found on Goosetail that day. As the sky turned darker Falconflight drifted off into a shallow sleep. She opened her eyes to see StarClan. In front of her were Fishtail and Crowsong, young and happy, tails intertwined.

"Falconflight," Crowsong greeted.

"Crowsong?" Falconflight asked.

"Yes dear," Crowsong purred.

"Why am I here, I'm not dead am I?" she asked.

"No of course not, you're perfectly alive in that nest that Sorrelpool built for you," Crowsong meowed.

"But I'm here," Falconflight retorted looking at her paws.

"For now," Fishtail meowed his voice was deep and happy, "when you wake up you'll be with your clanmates."

"What if I don't want to be with my clanmates?" Falconflight asked.

"Of course you do!" Fishtail hissed.

"They betrayed me!" Falconflight hissed back.

"_Eaglekit _betrayed you, the rest of them are either innocent or defensive, and you will have your 'experience' with Eaglekit later on. But for now you must remain loyal to your clanmates," Fishtail meowed calmly bright ginger twitching.

"Okay, okay," Falconflight meowed.

"Loyalty means nothing if it's forced out of you," hissed Crowsong, "you must feel it first."

"But I don't feel it," Falconflight meowed, "I feel betrayed."

"You'll feel it in time, for now focus on your loyalty to your loved ones: Volewhisker, Violetpool, Thunderpaw, Tidekit and Nightkit," Crowsong meowed, "the rest will come in time."

"I guess," Falconflight meowed nodding.

"Good, now it's time for you to wake up, it's almost dawn," Fishtail meowed. When Falconflight had been awake for a while she had nearly forgotten the dream, except for two things: her parents happy in StarClan, and the word loyalty. But strangely that was all she needed. Sorrelpool and Mudtail came to lead her to camp and she followed them. She couldn't wait to see Tidekit and Nightkit again. And Violetpool and Thunderpaw and Volewhisker. _Loyalty, _she thought _I guess I'm loyal to some cats. _As Claystar gathered cats whispers filled the camp, but they weren't as nasty as yesterdays whispers. Falconflight looked slightly reassured and almost felt happy, until she saw Eaglekit, Silverkit and Gingerstripe. Gingerstripe had her tail curled around her kits and when their eyes met Gingerstripe's glare had so much hatred it made Falconflight take a step backward. Gingerstripe spat and turned away. She started talking to Sparrowclaw and Falconflight could have sworn she heard Gingerstripe say something about a kit murderer.

"Cats of StormClan, today we must judge Falconflight, a warrior accused of trying to kill Eaglekit, by Eaglekit. However we have detected no fox scents on Eaglekit, and she suffered no injuries. Is this true Moonshine and Pumpkinpelt?" Claystar asked turning to the two medicine cats.

"It is," they responded together.

"But Eaglekit was found subdued and scared. Is this true Blazetail?"

"It is," Blazetail meowed.

"I see, but Eaglekit's scent did not overlap with Falconflight's when Falconflight faced the fox, in fact it does not appear Eaglekit was close to the fox, is this true Stonefang?" Claystar asked. Stonefang hesitated but then meowed confidentely,

"It is."

"However Eaglekit claims Falconflight brought her to the fox, and is very convinced, is this true Eaglekit?" Eaglekit raised her small head.

"It is," she meowed, but not as confidently as she had the day of the fox attack.

"If that is all the evidence, then we will proceed. But before I make my decision I would like to make something very clear to Eaglekit. If I choose to banish Falconflight, she may die. With leaf-bare approaching and no clan she might starve or freeze. She might be killed by a dog or a fox and no one will grieve for her. Without a clan, she will be forever broken. This of course, should be nothing that would make you waive your decision if this cat tried to kill you. Even if you forgive Falconflight it will be just as important. Now I ask you one last time, did Falconflight try to kill you?" Claystar finished. Her bright amber eyes burned into the tiny kits golden eyes. Eaglekit flinched, opened her mouth and then closed it again. There was a long silence and then Eaglekit lowered her head and stared at her paws.

"No, Falconflight didn't try to kill me, I followed her," Eaglekit meowed to her paws in a quiet ashamed voice. Claystar nodded.

"Eaglekit you will be confined to the nursery for two moons. During that time you may not play badger ride. As for you Falconflight the clan apologizes for our doubt of you and hope you can forgive us." As Falconflight looked over at the crowd of cats she saw shamed expressions on cats like Blazetail and Sorrelpool. Triumphant expressions on the faces of Violetpool, Volewhisker and Thunderpaw. Apologetic cats were everywhere a few cats looked at Eaglekit with disgust. Gingerstripe ran from her kit toward Falconflight.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, I was just trying to protect Eaglekit," Gingerstripe meowed. Falconflight looked into Gingerstripe's eyes they were large with confusion and shame. Then she turned to the rest of the cats.

"I forgive you," she meowed and she realized she meant it. She was loyal to these cats. She was a warrior of StormClan!

**So that's what was going on with Thunderpaw... Eaglekit changed a bit, how do you feel about her? I will probably update sooner next time. -Birdfeahter of SkyClan**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here is the update, despite major writer's block I did it! Some important stuff happens in this chapter!**

_time skip….._

"Thunderstorm! Thunderstorm!" the clan called. Falconflight was sure she was cheering louder than everyone else. Thunderstorm beamed at the clan as she leaped down.

"Well done _Thunderstorm," _meowed Falconflight happily.

"Thanks!" Thunderstorm purred, happiness shining in her eyes.

"Well there won't be any new apprentices for a moon," Falconflight noticed.

"Ugh you mean I'll still have to check the elders den?" groaned Thunderstorm good naturedly.

"Yep," meowed Violetpool, "congratulations Thunderstorm."

"Thanks," meowed Thunderstorm plainly. She tried to walk away but Falconflight signaled her to stay.

"She doesn't mean to," whispered Falconflight and Thunderstorm nodded.

"I know it's just that UGH!" Thunderstorm meowed as Violetpool walked away to talk to Firefur, Greenclaw purring loudly as she walked by him. Falconflight didn't want to say it to Thunderstorm but Greenclaw would probably laugh at any other options for a mate.

"Why don't you talk to him?" Falconflight suggested. Thunderstorm nodded and walked over to Greenclaw.

"Hi Greenclaw," Thunderstorm meowed.

"Hi Thunderpaw, I mean Thunderstorm, congratulations!" Greenclaw meowed.

"So do you want to hunt?" Thunderstorm asked awkwardly.

"No thank you, I'm going on a border to the SunClan with Sorrelpool, Mudtail, Grasstail and Lightningfoot," Greenclaw muttered.

"Can I join?" asked Thunderstorm hopefully.

"No, sorry it's full," Greenclaw meowed.

"Oh okay, um see you later?" Thunderstorm meowed.

"Yeah, see you," Greenclaw meowed walking away quickly. Falconflight watched all this in dismay, feeling bad before Thunderstorm stormed over.

"'Go talk to him' you said, he doesn't even remember my NAME! I was just made a warrior! He called my name with the clan!" Thunderstorm hissed.

"Sorry Thunderstorm," Falconflight muttered.

"It's fine Falconflight, let's just go see the kits," Thunderstorm grunted walking away.

"Oh okay," Falconflight meowed, but she hated the idea. In her rage at Eaglekit she hadn't gone to the nursery in a moon. As she walked in she saw Tidekit and Nightkit got up and ran over to her.

"Falconflight is that you?" Tidekit asked poking her.

"Yeah it's me," Falconflight meowed guiltily.

"Where were you?" asked Nightkit.

"Did you go away from camp again?" asked Silverkit running up to her.

"Can I have my badger ride now?" asked Eaglekit.

"Here, no, and of course not!" Falconflight meowed.

"Good to see you Falconflight," meowed Sparrowclaw.

"Hi Sparrowclaw," Falconflight meowed.

"Why can't you play badger ride?" asked Eaglekit.

"Oh let's see…. because you accused me of murder and tried to banish me!" Falconflight hissed.

"Also aren't you supposed to wait two moons to have a badger ride?" asked Tidekit.

"No! It doesn't doesn't matter!" Eaglekit meowed defiantly.

"Yes, it does," meowed Gingerstripe.

"Fine," Eaglekit grumbled. Falconflight glared at the kit but Thunderstorm was more sympathetic.

"Let's play leader!" she suggested.

"Yes!" I'll be Silverstar!" Silverkit meowed.

"I'll be Tidestar!"

"I'll be Nightstar!"

"B-but I want to be Eaglestar!" whined Eaglekit.

"Eaglekit can be leader instead of me," offered Silverkit.

"Thanks, I'll be Eaglestar!" Eaglekit meowed.

"I'll be Silvertail!" Silverkit meowed. They played leader for a while, Falconflight teaming up with Nightkit and Thunderstorm with Tidekit. Falconflight remembered when she would visit Thunderstorm as a kit and play leader, Crowsong would join in and Volewhisker would probably come in and nag Falconflight in some way or another. She wasn't sure what was better, now or then? Nightkit's fake war cry snapped her out of her flashback. They tussled for a while before Falconflight told the kits she had to leave. As she stepped out of the nursery she found Volewhisker by the fresh-kill pile.

"A bunch of kits tire you out?" he asked jokingly.

"Quiet," Falconflight hissed playfully.

"So that's a yes then?" Volewhisker pressed.

"Fine, some kits tired me out!" Falconflight admitted.

"Eaglekit still annoying?" he asked.

"Will she ever stop?" Falconflight responded.

"Good point," Volewhisker meowed.

"Share?" she asked taking a mouse from the pile. Falconflight came to realize something as they ate, no matter what things had been like, she liked her life.

_Time Skip…._

"Tidekit from this moment until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Tidepaw. Blazetail, you were mentored by Stonefang and are ready for your first apprentice, I hope you will pass your skill and courage on to Tidepaw. Nightkit from this moment on until you have earned your warrior name you will be known as Nightpaw. Volewhisker, you were trained well by Sorrelpool and our ready for first apprentice, I hope you will pass your loyalty and skill to Nightpaw," Claystar meowed

"Tidepaw! Nightpaw!" the clan called. Falconflight was happy watching her young siblings become apprentices but wondered why Volewhisker got an apprentice and she didn't.

"Congratulations!" Falconflight meowed as Volewhisker walked past with Nightpaw.

"Thanks!" Nightpaw meowed happily.

"Thank you," Volewhisker meowed, "you'll have an apprentice next I bet!"

"I wonder why I don't have one now…." she wondered to herself or at least she thought it was to herself.

"Well I guess because you can't mentor your kin," Volewhisker meowed.

"Huh? Did I say that out loud?" Falconflight asked guiltily.

"Yeah you did, aren't you happy for me?" Volewhisker asked.

"Yeah! Of course!" Falconflight meowed quickly.

"Good, see you Falconflight," Volewhisker meowed not seeming entirely convinced. "Come on Nightpaw I'll show you the territory!" As Volewhisker walked off with Nightpaw close behind Falconflight watched them, _I really want an apprentice, I wonder what it's like to train a cat, _Falconflight thought before joining a patrol with Greenclaw, Mudtail, Blazetail and Tidepaw.

"Isn't this so cool Falconflight?" Tidepaw asked.

"Shouldn't you be exploring the territory?" asked Falconflight.

"Blazetail says that patrolling the border will get me familiar with territory!" Tidepaw explained.

"Okay…." Falconflight meowed, deciding when she had an apprentice she'd start with the territory. _If I ever get an apprentice after the whole fox thing, _Falconflight worried. When they got to the WindClan border she saw Windyleaves, unfortunately he saw her.

"Falconflight!" he meowed running over after the patrol started to leave.

"What? Just because you and my sister are mates doesn't mean I'm your friend!" she hissed back.

"Relax, I just want to know if Violetpool's okay, I heard there was a fox your territory," Windyleaves meowed.

"Falconflight come on!" called Mudtail.

"Hold on, there's a warrior about to cross the border! I'll finish him off!" she responded. Then she turned to Windyleaves, "Yeah she's fine, stop to talk again and I'll turn you into crowfood!" Falconflight spat. Windyleaves nodded and turned to leave. Falconflight caught up with her patrol.

"Who was it?" Greenclaw asked.

"I don't know, some LeafClan cat," Falconflight lied.

_Back in camp….._

"He was worried about me," Violetpool sighed when Falconflight told her what had happened.

"He's a LeafClan cat, who stopped to talk to me on the border! He thinks we're friends!" Falconflight meowed, annoyed how Violetpool couldn't see the point of the situation.

"He's my mate who was worried about me!" Violetpool retorted, "he's a good cat if you give him a chance."

"Yeah and while I'm at it I'll give every cat from another clan a 'chance'!" Falconflight growled.

"It's not like that!" protested Violetpool.

"Then what is it like?" Falconflight spat.

"You know what you feel for Volewhisker, I feel the same way about Windyleaves!" Violetpool meowed.

"Volewhisker isn't in another clan!" protested Falconflight but she could feel how weak her retort was.

"Would you care?" asked Violetpool. Falconflight paused and said nothing.

"Good, say I'm right and I'll forgive you," Violetpool meowed playfully.

"Never!" Falconflight purred Falconflight they jumped on each other at the same time and accidentally collided heads. When Falconflight woke up Pumpkinpelt was standing over her.

"What were you thinking?" he asked angrily.

"Oh I don't know….something," Falconflight meowed.

_Time Skip…._

It was the kits' apprentice ceremony, Sparrowclaw's kits: Shiningkit, Mountainkit and Stripekit had been born a quarter moon ago. Tidepaw and Nightpaw watched, eager for new denmates. But Falconflight's heart beat the loudest, she was sure of it. Today she would either get an apprentice or have to wait another six moons. Claystar signaled Silverkit by her side. Gingerstripe eyes her filled with happiness.

"Silverkit from this moment on you will be known as Silverpaw, Violetpool you are ready for your first apprentice, I hope you pass down your loyalty and compassion to Silverpaw," Claystar meowed. Then the next cat made Falconflight hope she had to wait another six moons.

"Eaglekit from this moment on you will be known as Eaglepaw, Your mentor will be…"

"Not me, please not me," muttered Falconflight.

"Falconflight."

**Do you like the twist? Falconflight got an apprentice!(laughs evilly) How do you think VioletXWindy will play out? Hopefully I'll update soon! -Birdfeather**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Yay for the first update in a month! I had writer's block and that is my only excuse, but here is the chapter!**

"I will make you a good warrior," promised Falconflight when Eaglepaw jabbed her nose onto Falconflight's. Eaglepaw grunted something about 'why couldn't I have anyone else.' "What was that?" Falconflight asked, angered.

"Nothing," growled Eaglepaw.

"I'm pretty sure you're lying, just like you did before," growled Falconflight.

"Fine! You want the truth so badly here it is! I wanted an elder as a mentor more than you!" hissed Eaglepaw. _You think I want you as an apprentice! I'd rather have a minnow! _Thought Falconflight angrily, but no, the trick is be the bigger cat here.

"Sorry," she meowed, doing her best to control anger. "Let's go for a walk around the territories." It what's she planned to say, if only things had been different. Eaglepaw looked surprised and nodded.

"You should be," she meowed. Falconflight sheathed and unsheathed her claws but said nothing.

"Eaglepaw, if you keep talk to me like this I'll have you clean the elders den for a moon," grunted Falconflight finally, _there, be firm, not harsh _Falconflight thought. Eaglepaw opened her mouth to say something but Falconflight stared at her and she closed it.

"Where are we going?" Eaglepaw asked.

"The LeafClan border."

"Why? Why can't we train?"

"You need to see the entire territory," meowed Falconflight firmly.

"Why? I've already been to this part," whined Eaglepaw.

"Eaglepaw, listen. You're not a kit anymore, you're my apprentice! Learn to hold your tongue!" hissed Falconflight.

"Aren't you supposed to teach me that?" asked Eaglepaw smiling sweetly at Falconflight. Falconflight unsheathed her claws and stuck them into a pinecone. "Aren't you going t-" Eaglekit began. Calmly, Falconflight picked up the pinecone and stuffed it in Eaglepaw's mouth. Eaglepaw grunted and then was silent.

"There, that's how you stay silent, or are you going to do it by yourself now?" Falconflight asked. Eaglepaw grunted something that sounded like a "yes." Falconflight sunk her claw into the pinecone and pulled it out.

"You're the worst mentor ever!" Eaglepaw complained.

"I might be to you, but I will teach you to be a warrior this clan will be proud, there for to everyone else I will be a great mentor," meowed Falconflight calmly. When they reached the border Falconflight stopped Eaglepaw/

"Why are we stopping?" asked Eaglepaw.

"What do you smell?" asked Falconflight.

"Lots of plants," said Eaglepaw.

"We are at the LeafClan border, when you smell is better, you'll recognize more berries than anything else, know why?" Falconflight asked.

"How should I know?" grunted Eaglepaw

"Because LeafClan cats eat berries!" laughed Falconflight.

"They do?" Eaglepaw purred in spite of herself.

"Yes!" Falconflight had had the exact same reaction. Eaglepaw laughed and they stayed there until a LeafClan patrol passed by.

"Berry eaters!" snorted Eaglepaw. Falconflight led Eaglepaw away pretending to be annoyed.

"Eaglepaw I suppose you could hunt now," Falconflight meowed.

"Really? I could?" asked Eaglepaw.

"Yes," meowed Falconflight, "show me your hunting position." Eaglepaw dropped into a slightly lopsided but overall good hunting position.

"Nice job," praised Falconflight. Eaglepaw looked surprised.

"I learned it from Stonefang!" boasted Eaglepaw puffing her chest.

"It is a little lopsided," meowed Falconflight.

"Oh well, what do you expect?" asked Eaglepaw dryly.

"Less than what you did, but if you don't want to learn anything you might as well ask Claystar to make you a warrior right now," meowed Falconflight. Eaglepaw looked surprised again, then nodded.

"Good point," she conceded, now it was Falconflight's turn to be surprised.

"Try again," commanded Falconflight. Eaglepaw dropped into a hunting crouch. It was even, but she had her tail down. Eaglepaw looked at Falconflight hopefully. Falconflight nodded, and Eaglepaw brightened.

"Lift your tail, or the prey will hear you," advised Falconflight. Eaglepaw looked as if she was about to say something but Falconflight just stood there, making it clear she didn't want to hear it. Eaglepaw got the hunting crouch exactly that time.

"Is that good?" Eaglepaw tried to say it sarcastically, but there genuine curiosity in her eyes.

"Yes, would you like to try to catch something?" asked Falconflight.

"Yes!" meowed Eaglepaw happily. Falconflight followed Eaglekit into the woods.

"Do you smell prey?" asked Falconflight.

"Yes, in the bushes?" asked Eaglepaw.

"Good, which piece of prey?" asked Falconflight.

"Squirrel?" asked Eaglepaw.

"Thrush, a squirrel would smell more like a tree," corrected Falconflight.

"Okay watch I'll catch it," Eaglepaw sounded determined. Eaglepaw stalked the bird, which had come out of high branches. Eaglepaw pounced and caught the bird.

"Good job," commented Falconflight, approval in her gaze.

"'Good job?' I just caught a bird and all I get is a 'good job?'" asked Eaglepaw angrily.

"Is this better? Oh Eaglepaw you're the best apprentice ever! I only hope to be as good as you?" Falconflight meowed sarcastically. _Just when Eaglepaw and I were starting to become friends! _growled Falconflight.

"Much better," grumbled Eaglepaw.

"Let's go to camp, Smallfire loves thrush," Falconflight suggested.

"But I love thrush! Couldn't Smallfire settle for a squirrel?" asked Eaglepaw.

"Elders first!" growled Falconflight.

"But-" Eaglepaw started to protest.

"No buts! Or you'll be spending more time in the elders den then feeding them!" hissed Falconflight.

"Fine," grumbled Eaglepaw.

"Hi Falconflight!" meowed Violetpool walking up.

"Oh hi, Violetpool, how's Silverpaw doing?" asked Falconflight, _hopefully better than Eaglekit _she thought.

"Great! Silverpaw's amazing! She caught a mouse and is in the elders den right now!" gushed Violetpool.

"Great, I had to fight Eaglepaw to stop being a mouse-brain, I got her think I wasn't evil for half a second, and then had to fight her to give her prey to the elders!" groaned Falconflight. Violetpool sighed, as if on cue Eaglepaw and Silverpaw emerged from the elders den.

"Eaglepaw, you knew you had to feed the elders!" meowed Silverpaw.

"I was hungry! Don't I deserve prey more than those miserable flea-pelts, who can't hunt and just sit around and yell at cats! Eaglepaw protested.

"Eaglepaw, they only yelled at you because you called them useless and how you were resentful when giving Smallfire your thrush!" meowed Silverpaw.

"You have more work than I thought," whispered Violetpool, but Falconflight didn't hear her. She was busy dashing across the clearing to Eaglepaw.

"Come over here," Falconflight growled, ushering Eaglepaw to the side where they couldn't be overheard.

"Can I eat now," asked Eaglepaw.

"No! I heard you call the elders miserable flea-pelts!" growled Falconflight.

"So?" asked Eaglepaw.

"The elders hunted for our clan for many seasons! You will be an elder! Do you want to starve?" hissed Falconflight.

"All I was saying was they don't seem grateful enough," grumbled Eaglepaw.

"Don't try to lie Eaglepaw, I heard what you said coming out of the elders den! If you do it again you'll clean the elders den for a moon!" spat Falconflight.

"You were eavesdropping?" asked Eaglepaw, "well I guess I wouldn't put it past you."

"What?" asked Falconflight.

"You hate me for what I did when I was a kit, and when you always made it so clear I can't help hating you," meowed Eaglepaw. She clearly expected Falconflight to yell, but Falconflight didn't.

"What does that have anything to do with what you said in the elders den?" asked Falconflight quietly.

"You don't trust me at all! I know what I said, but you didn't have to listen! Every correction I need to make you seem to yell at me!" growled Eaglepaw.

"Maybe if you gave me a reason to trust you…" meowed Falconflight.

"I gave you a reason! I took back what I said, I did what you asked me! You just now explained why the elders are important!" meowed Eaglepaw. They sat there for a while, Falconflight still wasn't convinced, but maybe she should go a little easier on Eaglepaw.

"You can eat," Falconflight meowed finally.

"Really?" asked Eaglepaw.

"Yes, and I think Sorrelpool brought back a thrush," meowed Falconflight. Eaglepaw nodded happily and ran off. Falconflight smiled and returned to camp.

**Okay so not much happened, the main thing was just Falconflight and Eaglepaw trying to deal with each other. Next chapter will hopefully be more exciting!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello and happy new year! I know I haven't updated anything in a incredibly long amount of time, but school and other books has been distracting me. This chapter is going to be the start of the main conflict of the story. The next story I intend to update is "Names", which should be up in about a week or two. **

Falconflight had decided that it wouldn't be the end of the world to ease up on Eaglepaw. She had begun to improve, both physically and mentally, but of course, nothing was perfect.

"Eaglepaw, did you get the squirrel you caught earlier today," Falconflight called interrupting a conversation between her and Tidepaw.

"Erm….no," admitted Eaglepaw.

Falconflight sighed, "Do it now."

"But I wasn't done talking to Tidepaw!" complained Eaglepaw. Falconflight bit her tongue to keep from yelling. She stared at Eaglepaw patiently, this had been proven effective. "Fine," Eaglepaw grunted. As she walked away Falconflight sighed, no amount of effort would change Eaglepaw, and to be honest, she wasn't really sure she should make that effort in the first place.

"Falconflight!" she heard a voice behind her. Volewhisker ran up to her from behind.

"Yeah?" Volewhisker had been busy with Nightpaw for a long time and Falconlfight hadn't spoken to him very much. Guilt clawed at the back of her mind as she realized the most memorable interaction had been her jealousy over Volewhisker's apprentice.

"I thought we could go on a border patrol with our apprentices," he mewed. Falconflight's ears perked up. She nodded happily.

"When?" she asked.

"I don't know, is sunhigh good?"

"Sunhigh would be great!" Relief flooded Falconflight, something long to do with Volewhisker! Smiling, she decided to visit Sparrowclaw's kits.

"Sparrowclaw?" she asked.

"Come in," her old mentor purred.

"Falconflight! Look at the new move I've learned, Claystar taught me herself!" Mountainkit jumped on her back and sank his tiny claws into her flesh. It actually felt good, but she figured if she said that, it would hurt Mountainkit's feelings.

"Claystar didn't teach him!" complained Stripekit, "Smallfire did!" Falconflight pictured the crabby ginger she-cat and then imagined Mountainkit actually listening to her. Stripekit must be lying.

"Smallfire didn't teach him!" Shiningkit disagreed, "Grasstail did!" That made much more sense, but it still needed confirmation.

"Sparrowclaw, did you see?" Falconflight asked.

"It was Grasstail, Mountainkit, Stripekit, apologize for lying," Sparrowclaw commanded.

"We're sorry Falconflight," apologized Mountainkit, shoving Stripekit aside.

"It's fine, I'll teach you a new game," she paused remembering how much trouble the game had caused her, "it's called badger ride. You can use the move you learned." After badger ride, she did a quick hunting lesson with Eaglepaw and then went to meet Volewhisker with Nightpaw.

"Falconflight! Are you ready to go?" Volewhisker beckoned her with his tail.

"Yeah, where should we go?" asked Falconflight.

"By the twoleg nests, no one's been there for a while," suggested Volewhisker.

"Let's go!" grunted Eaglepaw.

"We're going," Falconflight responded, and they began their patrol. It wasn't a good day for prey. Halfway through the patrol they had only caught a mouse.

"Claystar is going to think we're mouse-brains," moped Eaglepaw as she looked at their meager catch.

"If you weren't so loud maybe we'd have caught more," teased Nightpaw.

"You both were like sparrows!" Falconflight grunted.

"You're the one to talk! When you were an apprentice-" Volewhisker began. Falconflight give a mock snarl, amusement flashing in her gaze.

"Quiet! I hear prey!" Eaglepaw had her ears pricked as she listened intently. Volewhisker was watching her, impressed.

"I can hear it too now," he whispered, "but it sounds unusual." It almost sounded like a cat. She panicked for a minute, what if it was Windyleaves? Or a fox?

"It's getting closer," she meowed trying to place where the sound was coming from.

"It's a cat!" Nightpaw realized, his eyes were sparked with terror as it came near enough to smell, "and a twoleg!"

"A twoleg?" Volewhisker asked, "are you sure?" Falconflight lifted her nose and caught the scent as well.

"Definitely a twoleg."

"Should we run?" asked Eaglepaw, unsheathing her claws.

"Get behind the bushes, maybe we startle it," Falconflight commanded, voice shaking slightly.

"But what about the cat?" asked Volewhisker.

"Same principle, come on!" Falconflight dove behind the bush as a ginger tom came running into the area, fear scent coming from him fiercly.

"Blazetail!" hissed Nightpaw, "is he okay?"

"We can't do anything now!" hissed Falconflight, grabbing him by the scruff as he tried to run out of the bush. The twoleg scent was strong now, and the hair on Falconflight's back was standing straight up. The twoleg was yelling something. It was definitely male.

"I'm going to look," Eaglepaw grunted, poking her head around the bush. She immediately went back towards them.

"Is it big?" asked Volewhisker.

"Huge," Eaglepaw gasped. "With a net."

"A net!" Nightpaw's eyes were wide with fear, "we can't just do nothing! Blazetail's out there!" Falconflight nodded, they had to do something! Blazetail was their clanmate!

"We'll use Falconflight's surprise maneuver," Volewhisker whispered to the apprentices. "Ready, Go!" Falconflight jumped, snarling loudly, quickly followed by Volewhisker, Nightpaw and Eaglepaw. The twoleg snarled and Blazetail ran for his life. The plan had worked, Blazetail had escaped! But the twoleg hadn't run. He raised his net and brought it down. Falconflight dived to the side and pulled Nightpaw away. He landed hard but out of the reach of the twoleg.

"Ow!" he yowled, "Falconflight!"

"Run!" she called, but the twoleg was retreating.

"Falconflight!" called Volewhisker. Her mind began to race, was he okay? Was he near? "Falconflight! Turn around!" he insisted.

"Falconflight! Falconflight!" she heard a different voice calling her. She turned around wildly and saw Eaglepaw in the twoleg's net.

"Eaglepaw!" Falconflight panicked, running faster than she ever had before. She had to get to her apprentice. She had to. Not saving Eaglepaw was not an option! But the twoleg was already by the monster. It hopped into the belly of the thing with Eaglepaw. The monster was eating Eaglepaw!

"I hope she's not delicious," muttered Nightpaw, earning a cuff on the ear by Volewhisker.

"Falconflight, we have to go back to camp," Volewhisker says gently, as Falconflight stares, paralyzed, as the monster drives away. She turns to him with savage fury in her eyes.

"They can't take Eaglepaw, they can't!" she turns away and runs again, she catches up to the side of the monster and sees it's pelt has strange markings. "Cat Catchers: We make sure you're feline free!" What does it mean? How could it help her find Eaglepaw? Falconflight's mind was a mess of incomplete thoughts. She was dimly aware of Volewhisker, Blazetail and Nightpaw leading her back to camp. Only when she was sitting in the leader's den was she finally able to speak.

"We h-have to find E-Eaglepaw," she choked out as the leader looked at her sadly.

"We'll send out patrols, but for now go to Pumpkinpelt and take some poppyseeds for the shock. Volewhisker, Nightpaw, escort her there and then you'll go on the border patrol by SunClan. Blazetail, tell me everything you saw."

"But I can't just sleep all day! I have to go on the patrol! I have to find Eaglepaw, I'm her mentor!" Falconflight insisted, shooting to her feet.

"Falconflight you're no use to anyone when you're tense and panicked, go to the medicine den, and I won't put you anywhere near the twoleg place until you've taken poppyseeds! Understand?" Claystar growled. Falconflight nodded a bit angrily but left the den without arguing. When she woke up from the poppyseeds. Thunderstorm is standing over her.

"The first patrol came back. No sign of Eaglepaw but SunClan lost a cat. It was Aldersplash I think. Claystar says you're leading the next patrol, come on," Falconflight followed Thunderstorm and the rest of the patrol was waiting. Lightningtail, Firefur, Hawktalon, Greenclaw, and Riverwhisper were waiting for her.

"Come on. It's this way," Falconflight led her patrol towards the twoleg place. She would find Eaglepaw, she refused to accept the alternative.

**Question regarding this chapter: If you were Falconflight, would you be desperate to save Eaglepaw? I will try to update this story sooner, but my next update will be a fairly large chapter of "Names", so the next update of this may not be very soon. Sorry about the wait! - Birdfeather.**


	12. Author's Note

**Hi everyone. I'm sorry to say this is not a new update. My account is officially on hiatus as of November 19th, 2016. I've lost a lot of interest in Warriors, and therefore my motivation to update my stories as frequently as I probably should has gone down significantly. That doesn't mean I'm quitting or anything, there may be updates from time to time, I'm just not sure when and how many. I apologize to anyone who enjoyed this story. Thank you for your understanding- Birdfeather**


End file.
